5clansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Riverpelt
Welcome Hi, welcome to 5 clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Riverpelt's 5 clans page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 20:42, June 1, 2010 Five clans. Hi, I just saw you've made your own 5 clans, I don't think I made it very clear :P There are only meant to be five clans. I made pages for StoatClan, Breezeclan and DarkClan. I haven't made pages for SeaClan and EagleClan yet. If you'd like, we could kind of make it like we used 3 of the clans I made and 2 of the clans you made or 2 of the clans I made and 3 of the clans you made, I'll just delete the excess clans when we come to a conclusion, if thats okay, sorry that I didn't make it clear enough-I'm rubbish at explaining things. :P [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 16:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry :P It's not really your fault, would you like to use some of your clans as well as mine, so we used 3 of mine or yours and 2 of yours or mine, or should we keep my five clans, and use some of your alleignances for my clans? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 15:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) StoatClan, SeaClan, StormClan and LightningClan. Hi, I've decided to get rid of StoatClan and SeaClan, so I'll have StormClan and LightningClan in their place :) If you'd like to swap the clans you chose or anything ask me and I'll change it. Also, can I have your permission to delete your other pages on your other clans? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 17:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll go delete them now :) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 18:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) StormClan. Hi, I let Ashclaw, a user from Cats Of The Clans Wiki, be StormClan's leader. If you don't want them to be the leader, Thunderstar, you can tell me, and I'll tell him. Also, would you like to be an admin on here? Please reply :) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 15:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Administrators. Hi, I'll make you an administrator then :) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 16:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Blanks! Hi, Riverpelt! Do you know any users on WW who can make blancks? If so,, could you please ask them if they could join 5 clans wiki? I need people to help me make blanks because I keep trying to make them, but they all end up looking really bad:P [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 09:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can try with the blanks; I'm trying right now, so far:FAIL. :P [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 20:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Riverpelt, have you left wikia? Your'e an admin here but your'e NEVER on. I mean, you don't even edit. I think, if you've left the wiki, you should atleast tell people here, so they can stop you being an admin here. I don't even know why Clara made you an admin here when you just waste time at hollywiki(where you aren't an admin) and don't come on here. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't ask ''you to quit! I'm just saying, maybe you should quit another wiki, to give more time for the wiki that you're an admin on. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) It's okay:) Hi, I won't take away you're admin rights, incase you become more active later. There are loads of other wikis, and it's hard to share time between them. Ayway, you don't have to, but you can help work on the blanks if you want, because I can't do them now because pixlr won't work on my computer. It won't hurt having an inactive admin, anyway, because Breezestar's an admin now. Oh, and I'm sorry that Zoe was rude to you about being inactive:P I'll message her about it. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'''issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 15:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you don't have to, though. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Add A Pic Riverpelt, would it be okay if I added a photo of a real gray tabby cat to your User Page? Leave your answer on my Talk Page.-Kittycat79 00:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No Reason Really Well, there isn't much real reason that I wanted to add the photo to your User Page, but I think it's a good photo. I'll add it to your page, and if you don't like it, you can delete it if you'd like. It's just that, well, I like making User Pages all colourful and fancy by adding pics to them. Post a message on my Talk Page to say if you like or dislike the photo.-Kittycat79 00:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Pic Added Okay, I've added the photo of the real Riverpelt to your User Page! Hope you like it! :)-Kittycat79 01:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ It's awesome that you like the pic, Riverpelt! I was hoping you'd like it. :D-Kittycat79 01:14, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Ok, you can add the pic to my User Page, and I'll see if I like it-Kittycat79 01:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you Thanks for the pic! :)-Kittycat79 01:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC)